You and Me
by BennettWitches
Summary: So, this is my first story here - YAY - and it was an idea I had yesterday when I was going to sleep : Oh, it's a songfic to 'You And Me' by Lifehouse  : Love that song! - I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! - xoxo


It was Tori and Beck now.

_(Tori and Beck. Beck and Tori.)_

If Cat was reading this she would be already all giggly. Tori decided to throw a Pajama Party and everyone was invited. Even Jade. To Tori's (good) bad luck, Jade had traveled to Alaska with her parents and grandparents for a month, (later, she received a text from Jade, saying "I find everything out. Trust me. Watch out, Vega.") and André had to stay with his crazy grandma, so it was just Cat, Robbie, Beck and Tori. Cat had disappeared from Tori's vision there was already one hour and went to god knows where. Robbie went out to get some food some minutes ago.

_(Tori and Beck. Beck and Tori.)_

Beck was lost in his thoughts, and Tori, sometimes, took a glance at him but looked away when she came back to reality. Both were plopped on the couch.

A minute ago, Beck had decided to make a move, telling her how he's been feeling lately about her. Truth was, he was deeply in love with Tori and deeply frustrated about his situation with Jade. He still was with Jade, and he still was in love with Tori.

With Tori was the same, except the fact that she didn't have a mean and insanely jealous boyfriend.

"So…" – He broke the silence.

_'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people_

_with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I gotta tell you something." – He said.

"Spit it out." She said, trying to act cool.

"...Ok. Look, I'll be direct, 'cause it has a lot to do with you." He paused, staring at her.

She stayed silent.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"It's madly wrong. It's deadly crazy. And it's also awesome. Victoria Vega...you have the power to take my breath away, it takes only one smile, and I..." He bit his lower lip nervously.

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning,

I don't know where to go from here.

Then, the words, those words she's been waiting for since the very first day she saw him, came out his mouth.

"I'm in love with you."

_(It was oh so perfect)_

She stopped breathing, and was frozen. Slowly, she processed the information and a large smile crept on her face as she jumped on his arms, whispering on his ear.

_("I love you, too.")_

_You and me, and all of the people_

_with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He spun her around, and then, the most unwanted thought in the moment crossed her mind.

"What about Jade?" She asked him, as the smile faded.

He looked in her eyes.

"I'm going to break up with her."

"What? No. She'll kill you if you break up with her!"

He smiled.

"Chill, Tor. We'll be ok."

She slowly nodded and sighed.

"So...are we 'something'?" She asked, making air quotes with her fingers.

He smiled.

"We're humans."

She groaned frustrated by his answer.

"Beeeeck." She pouted.

He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"I want to be with you, Tor. I really do." He paused. "Do you want to be with me?"

She nodded and smiled truly once again.

His lips met hers. She kissed back, softly brushing her lips against his in the process.

_(Oh so perfect)_

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing in the room.

"It must be Robbie with the food." She said against his lips.

"Leave him there." He mumbled, making her smile. Beck kept kissing her, softly pulling her body closer to his.

The redhead smiled widely, watching everything carefully, from the top of the stairs.

It was raining outside, so they ended up with a wet Robbie, a giggly Cat and Beck with a black eye when Jade found out. But it was all worth it, 'cause now they were **_'Beck&Tori'_**.


End file.
